


Turn About is Fair Play

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Sometimes you have to be sneaky to get what you want.





	Turn About is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> 2 am couldn't sleep fic.

I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you thought it was necessary to tell my doctor we were married.  
  
We practically are in a sense, don't you think?  
  
But we're not.  
  
But we could be.  
  
Again, we are _not_.  
  
But we _could_ be.  
  
That's a horrible proposal, Babe.   
  
Will you marry me?  
  
No.  
  
What? Seriously?  
  
Why? We're practically married as it is. You said so yourself.  
  
But we're _not_.  
  
But we _could_ be.  
  
But we're not... _wait_. Are you messing with me, Danno?  
  
I thought you'd never ask.  



End file.
